Eternal Memories
by MissJuliet
Summary: At the beginning, there was one kiss. And later, there are only memories left. AH.
1. Part One: The Kiss

**So, I authored a story. I'm so proud, because I've never written anything longer in English.**

**It was supposed to a oneshot, written for a challenge. But I felt like expanding it. And pretend TLC has never happened, my story was written before I've read it.  
And yes, I'm convinced that Artemis/Holly is best pairing ever.  
Approving reviews are welcomed along with those, in which you want me to burn in magma flare.  
The song I've put in here is **_**Iris**_** by Goo Goo Dolls.  
And big 'thank you' goes to NK, my beta-reader ;)  
Enjoy.**

**-MissJuliet.**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Artemis Fowl (yet, at very least) nor other characters. Eoin Colfer does. _

Year 2013.

Artemis Fowl has been driving his car on devious Irish road drenched in moonlight. He wasn't driving without purpose; he had an appointment with Holly, like every month. They met at every full moon, because Holly – being an elf – had to renew her powers when she needed, and she could do it only then. She lived in belowground, in Haven. Major Holly Short, Lower Elements Police Commander to be.  
While driving, Artemis didn't concentrate on the road. He knew it well, due to all the years he spent attending to their meeting, albeit he didn't do it as often as he wished he could. His trips by the full moon were very few, in which the young Fowl wasn't accompanied by Butler bodyguard or his sister Juliet. Artemis wanted to meet with Holly in private, without anyone else. He wanted to provide them maximum intimacy. He didn't even know why – they were just friends, weren't they? No pheromones; none at all. _Then why_, Artemis wondered_, when we meet, do I smile more than during the rest of the month? Why am I so impatiently looking forward to each next full moon? _He regretted that Holly didn't have to perform the Ritual more often and that moon was not full twice a month. Or every day. Artemis always tried to be as near Major Short as it was possible, to touch as much of her body as he could. It was amazing for him, how well he felt. But he dreamed-dreamed about being closer to her-so close, that he could not be any more close if he tried-at least, until he realized what he had been thinking of and reversed to his usual state of mind.  
The truth is that Artemis didn't avoid girls, at least he tried not to. He had never fallen in love with them, they only attracted him, although Artemis liked the things they were doing. But they have never got too far.  
Recently, he'd been catching himself thinking of Holly-not in a friendly way, though. In a way that was much more than friendly.  
He sighed. _Enough_, he thought. _I'm going soft. It does not fit Artemis Fowl II._  
Artemis turned on the radio; he wanted to run away from his thoughts. He heard "House Of The Rising Sun" by The Animals, and winced, then scrolled the tuner. A violin concert sounded appalling, so resigned Artemis muted it, and tried to concern himself with the road. He was approaching the town near which he and Holly were meant to meet. The young Fowl took West Greenland Street, following the river to the nearby forest.

_And I'd give up forever to touch you  
Cause I know that you feel me somehow   
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
And I don't want to go home right now _

Major Holly Short embarked the shuttle heading through chute E1 Tara to the surface. She craved for the fresh, scented air. Even if it was polluted, the filtered air in Haven couldn't compare with the natural. And she also desired one thing… Or one person, to be exact. She was pleased that she didn't have to fly on magma flare-and really, she couldn't, as it wasn't an LEP endeavour, though they let her take wings. At least that.  
Obviously, no one had known that she wasn't just going to perform the Ritual, but also meet with Mud Boy - _No, not Mud Boy. Mud Man,_ she corrected herself. If the Council had known her second purpose, she probably wouldn't get visa to aboveground until Artemis' death.  
Holly and Artemis have been thinking of themselves very alike, albeit Holly realized the _frisson _between them.  
Such thoughts were haunting Holly during her not-very-long trip. She left the shuttle with her heart beating fast; _For Frond's sake, it sounds so clichéd, but… now or never_… she thought. Major Short was quite brave, but, she wondered, is she is brave enough to tell what she wanted to.

Artemis left his car near the old oak and placed himself on the ground under the tree. He looked through the darkness, trying to notice Holly.   
Then he felt a blaster on his ottiput.  
"Very funny, Major Short." He said, pushing the chase of Neutrino 5000 away.  
"I know. Mud Boy is not as careful as he used to be, huh?" Holly couldn't suppress a laughter. "The times had changed. Now anyone can threaten Artemis Fowl II with a blaster unpunished."  
"Did I say unpunished?" A cunning smile spread on Artemis' face. He caught Holly, knocked her down and started to tickle her. At the instant, she wanted to shout "Keep your hands off, Fowl!", but she realized she didn't mind. And she also was kind of satisfied seeing – and feeling, of course – Artemis rolling on the ground, at his own will. Artemis Fowl doing such immature thing. Inconceivable.  
Later, they were lying, panting, under the huge tree, watching the stars shining through the leaves, hovering over them, and themselves. Then, Holly stood up. She caught Artemis' glance, in which she saw – or maybe it was just her imagination? – regret. Regret, that she's not lying next to him?  
"I have to perform the Ritual." She composed him. Young Fowl nodded.  
After a while, Holly sat down. She felt stronger, more confident with magic flowing through her veins. Maybe that was what she needed to tell him?  
"Uhm… Artemis?" She begun.  
"Hm?"  
"I'd like to ask you for something."  
"Please, forgive me, but it's really hard to part with gold. I know I'm better person now… But old habits die hard, if you get my drift."  
"I didn't mean gold."  
"Oh, so, I'd do anyth-"  
"I ask you for a kiss."  
"What?" Artemis blurted, with stunned and quite stupid expression on his face. _Could it be? Or is it just a hallucination?_ he thought.  
"Artemis, is there something wrong with your ears? A kiss. Just one." Holly noticed Artemis' increased breath, and a blush slowly appearing on his pale, vampire-like cheeks. "Well, it's brave, and only if you want-" She could not finish, because Fowl grabbed her wrists and pulled her inches close to his face.  
"Holly. You perfectly know that one kiss is one kiss too many. It would change… everything. _Everything_. It would happen, and the consequences would be very bad for us both."   
"Well… Yeah. So, I better go." She wanted to walk away, but Artemis didn't let her.  
"But I want. _I want to do it._ I wanted to feel how it would be to kiss those lips in reality, not only in dreams. The question is, if you really want to kiss a Mud Man?"  
"Fowl, I think you was lying to me about your intelligence. Why would I ask if I didn't want to?"  
"I don't know. Women should be loved, not understood."  
_Artemis Fowl doesn't know something. A historical moment_. a thought passed through Major Short's mind.  
And then, Artemis broke the very few inches between them, and kissed her. Once, and again, and again, and one more time. The first kiss was delicate and fragile, and each next fiercer and more passionate. And then they completely drowned in each other.

_And all I can taste is this moment  
And all I can breathe is your life  
Cause sooner or later it's over  
I just don't want to miss you tonight…_

Artemis was woken up by golden ray of sunlight, shining through crack in dark, heavy curtains in Fowl Manor. He tried to remind himself what had happened the previous night. He met with Holly, yeah, then they started kissing…- in this moment, his eyes veiled with the mist of reminiscences - and then he suggested going to Fowl Manor, didn't he? Holly tied him to Moonbelt and they'd flown here… Then happened the most pleasant part of the night. Artemis smiled – not with his vampire or evil smile, but with genuine smile of joy.  
I glanced at the room. Their clothes – including Holly's black bodice – were scattered on the floor.  
Artemis rolled on the bed and looked at sleeping elf. He kissed her, and albeit gently, she woke up.  
And then he said something he had never said before to anyone.  
"I love you, Holly."


	2. Part Two: Farewell

**A/N: Alors, here we go with the second part. The last one, unless I don't write an epilogue. I can't decide to write it or not. The thing is, that I loathed to do that do Holly and Artemis, really, but different ending didn't seem to be suitable or could be too clichéd. All depends now on you - if you have any suggestions - if I should write the epilogue and what it could look like - pm them to me.  
And I wanted to explain, just because _sometimes_**** I care about details - Holly had quitted LEP, but she re-joined, in spite of Sool. So.  
The song: _Too Far Gone_ by The All-American Rejects. **

**_Disclaimer: Eoin Colfers owns all the characters. But I keep negotiating the price._**

___ I____ should warn you  
Things you're feeling, aren't normal now.  
Think you need me  
It's not easy, let you go some how._ **__****  
**

******One week later**

When Holly woke up, it was about 12 a.m. She stood up and looked through the window at the beautiful garden. It was probably the first time in her life that she'd ever seen it. In a very long life. She had to leave soon. The shuttle heading to Haven was meant to depart at 2.30 p.m. They had two hours. Two hours, until – no matter how clichéd it sounds – they'd be parted forever.  
Yesterday evening, she had received a message from Foaly. He warned her, that if she didn't go back the next day, Retrieval Team would come to Fowl Manor. _'Sool would do everything to grind you, Holly. And now he has a chance to mind-wipe both of you, and stop your promotion, accusing you of mingling with a Mud Man. What you actually do, but nevermind.'_

Suddenly, Holly felt Artemis arms wrapping around her waist. She leant back and rested her back on his chest, feeling the bliss of his warmth. "Why does every dream has to end?" Artemis asked.  
Holly shrugged. "Maybe because life is unfair."

"You can't stay longer, can you?" He whispered in her ear, sending shiver down her spine. Young Fowl inhaled her scent deeply. To remember it. He wanted to hold her in his arms forever, to taste her lips every day. To be with her every day. But all they both had was their love and two worlds between them.

"I could. But then they would come and mind wipe us. I'd like to have something left of you. Memories at very least."

Artemis didn't say a thing for a while. Then he sighed. "They'd like to destroy everything, what's connected to you and me. Why? I don't get it."

"No one does. But when I leave, we will have memories left."

"It's the most we can have, probably."

Holly turned round and buried her face in his neck. "Maybe… I could stay. It could work-"

"For the price of exile from fairy community. No." Artemis cut her off. "You have centuries of life left. I have few decades. It's not worth it."

"I would disagree here."

"Almost no one disagree with me. It makes no sense." Artemis said with a bitter grin. "You see, memories is the most we can have."

"And even if they mind-wipe us, we would know, right? Deep in our hearts-" Holly started, but Artemis interrupted her.

"Broken hearts."

"I think torn into million pieces fits better."

"Oh, yes. You're right."

"So, deep in our broken ripped hearts, we would know. Know, that there was… someone."

"Exactly. I experienced it. It's really annoying, not knowing something you really know." Said Artemis, gently stroking Holly's bare back. "But when it goes this way… We will remember. Everything. Also the past few days. This dream, that lasted for a week."

Holly nodded. "Do you regret?"

"What could I?" Artemis raised his eyebrow.

"I mean… Kidnapping me, and meeting me. And regaining your memories after the mind-wipe." Holly looked into those dark blue eyes, more wet than usually.

"No." His voice was weak and quiet, as he tries to hold the tears back. "I do not regret. Even if it means misery now. Dreams are memories are worth it."  
Holly smiled. "Yes, they are."

___ Now we're too far gone,  
Hope is such a waste  
Every breath you take you give  
me the burden's bitter taste_

**2 hours later**

Holly was ready to leave, standing on the doorway. Elf and human embraced each other tightly, then fell into passionate kiss, kissing as fierce as never before. Their kisses melted with tears.

"Perhaps we'll meet again, one day." Artemis said.  
"Maybe. I suppose I'll be on the surface from time to time… probably."

"And we'll be together… Someday. Yes, I know it's lame."

Holly let out a bitter laugh. "Yeah, sure. How?"

"After death do us part, and those both world will not exist anymore for us."

"Maybe you're right."

"I am _always_ right. I'm a genius, you forgot?"

"No, I did not" Holly said, laughing. Strangely, this short statement convinced her. She knew Artemis was certain. If he was… anyone else in the universe could as well.

He kissed her once again. She kissed him back deeply, and they stood in front of Fowl Manor, kissing for minutes, their tongues playing. Holly first broke the kiss. "I have to go."

Artemis nodded. "I'd never let you leave, if it wasn't for the price of memories of you.

"I know. And you know, what I would do." said Holly, gently brushing his cheek with her lips.

"Goodbye, Artemis."

"Goodbye, Holly."

She launched the wings and started to take off, when Artemis grabbed her hand. She almost hasn't seen him, as her eyes were filled with tears.

"Don't forget me, Holly." He said. "Please."

Holly tried to smile. "How could I?"  
Then she flew away into west, making for Tara.

___ Please speak slowly  
My heart is learning  
Teach me heart-ache,  
Stop this burning now._

___Wishful thinking  
Patience shrinking, bliss is far away  
North is calling  
Now I'm falling at your feet, please stay_.

******The End?**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx___  
Reviews? ;)  
_


End file.
